


Home for the Holidays

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Solider Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: With his husband deployed overseas, Keith celebrates Christmas the best he can.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Home for the Holidays

It’s quiet in their apartment.

Been so quiet the past year and half. But Shiro lingers in the picture frames, in the clothes folded neatly in his side of their drawers, and his aftershave that Keith will pop the lid on and smell in his weakest of moments. Any scented product Shiro had to leave behind in his deployment, Keith treats like the sweetest of perfumes, ones he doesn’t even want to expose in the air save the rare moments he’s ugly crying into his pillows and just needs Shiro.

It’s even quieter on the eve of Christmas.

Being an orphan and bounced from homes, Christmas has never been something cheerful for him. There was one family who tried in his later years, but he’d already been hardened to things by then. So it had been Shiro, and his unbridled joy for any excuse to celebrate, that brought any sense of merriness to Keith for the season.

He’d hung the decorations, matching them to the pictures he’d saved in his phone of when Shiro had done it.

He settles into their loveseat, cup of coffee spiked with whiskey hot between his hands, the fire roaring in their fireplace. It was a long day of cooking. Although he was the only one home, he figured he could give the rest to their neighboors.

He brings the mug to his lips and knocks back a swig. He hisses around the burn of it; more whiskey than cream or coffee.

The reason he’d cooked was because of the two of them, he was the competent one in the kitchen. He’d needed to be in order to survive out in the desert shack by himself. So, naturally, the holiday meals fell mostly to him and Shiro was only the helper (under strict guidance, lest something burn.) As he’d diced potatoes and stuffed the bird, he could almost close his eyes and imagine the warm presence of Shiro behind him, grabbing Keith’s hips and swaying them to the beat of whatever cheesy Christmas song was on over the radio.

Keith taps his ring against the ceramic of the mug, the soft tink a nice sound. Shiro put the most expensive ring on him; beautiful white gold with a red diamond. It was stupid and flashy and Shiro spent what would’ve been half the cost of a house on it. Keith didn’t need the fancy gestures, but Shiro is a hopeless, textbook, classic romantic and the man melts at these stupid and flashy things. Keith loved the ring, and any other gift Shiro gives him, but what he loves the most is the joy Shiro takes in giving them.

He swallows another gulp.

First Lieutenant Shirogane, well on his way to becoming Captain, had been sent overseas. Keith had not been privvy to anything more than knowing his husband would be away for awhile. Keith himself had been kicked out when Shiro’s first deployment ended in the man being taken Prisoner of War. Keith had lost his mind while equally outing himself as being involved with an officer. That offense was grounds enough for discharge, as well as de-meriting Shiro, but Shiro had been well loved enough that that piece had been swept under the rug.

Keith sighs, over being so mopey, and drags himself back into the kitchen to take at least a bite of what he spent all day making.

He’s halfway there when the doorbell rings.

”Coming,” he calls out as sweet as he can, not wanting to scare away the carolers. Lance had brought his nieces and nephews last year to carol at his door, knowing that if nothing else could cheer him up, it would be children. He gingerly sets his mug down on the counter and quickly fixes his hair back into its braid across his shoulder.

”Merry Christm-” Keith is opening the door with a wide smile, eyes down, where he’d expect the children to be. Only it’s not them. What he sees are tans boots. Combat boots. He loses his breath.

Slowly, his eyes travel up. Tucked into the boots are camoflauge pants. He pauses. It could be any branch, any soldier. This could be any news. Further up is a matching top with- with a patch indicating Second Lieutenant. Hope beats wild in his chest, through his veins. A quick look to the breast and, sure enough, ’Shirogane,’ rests stitched in.

”Shiro,” Keith sobs and finally meets Shiro’s eyes. The man’s face is a little scratched, with a few more faint scars, but largely he seems untouched. His gray eyes are warm and Keith yanks him down to kiss him.

Their lips meet rough and Shiro laughs whenever Keith gives him the space to breathe between attacking his mouth.

”Baby-,” Keith cuts him off, ”Can we-,” and cuts him off, ”Inside?” He tries before Keith can continue, but Keith does anyway. He drags Shiro inside, grabbing him from the uniform, when the kiss develops and suddenly there’s tongue and moaning.

Shiro nearly slams Keith against the wall, making Keith feel dizzy with the force, and then moves from Keith’s mouth to his neck. He kisses and licks and nibbles. All Keith can do is wrap an arm around Shiro’s shoulder and try to hold himself up, hold on for dear life, as Shiro sucks hickies along his neck.

”Shiro,” he groans, his legs starting to give out.

Shiro breaks away with spit soaked lips.

”You’re back,” Keith can barely think over the swimming his head is doing; drunk off the whiskey, drunk off Shiro.

”I’m back.” Shiro reaches forward and cradles Keith’s cheek in his palm. He watches Keith with a soft expression before continuing what he was doing, only slower, gentler.

”It’s good to have you back.” Keith sighs as Shiro works the shirt up and off him. Lips pepper kisses along his collarbone, to his breatbone, to nipples, pebbling them with kitten licks and deft sucks, and then down. Down to his belly button. And still down.

Hot breath hits him where Shiro’s mouth is and he shivers.

”It’s good to be back,” he chuckles.

Keith melts.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
> I am aware this is shit,,,, it’s rushed and graceless and I’m sorry,,,,


End file.
